Welcome Back
by TransFanGirl
Summary: Shadow, a decepticon spy, is sent to spy on the Autobots at there base and is caught. What will become of her? and What secret does she have that could help one side win the war? TFA BumblebeeXOC The story is better than the summery!
1. Prologue

Prologue

As I walked down the dark hallway, I passed Blitzwing and Lugnut. They were arguing...again. It seems that they spend all their time doing that. I just rolled my optics and continued walking.

Apparently our leader needs to speak to me. I wonder what he wants. Wouldn't be the first time he asked me to do something for him. I mean I do everything he asks of me to be on his good side. So far I have gotten to be his favorite, wasn't Starscream fragged off at me. I think it hilarious. I realized I had been so caught up in thinking I was at our leader's door. It opened with a hiss. I stepped through the door as quick and silently as possible.

"Ahhh, Shadow, so glad you made it so quickly. Always so quick to please." He said.

"Of course sir, so what do want me to do?" I replied.

"Always to the point Shadow." He sighed.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" I said softly.

"That's okay sweetspark." I flinched. I hated it when he said that. "I need you to go to the Autobot base and spy on them."

Well he has never asked that before. He usually has Soundwave or Ravage do that. I must be climbing up his ladder. Yippee for me…not.

"Why me, I mean sorry to question you sir, but why? I questioned quietly.

"You have showed you are worthy of such a task Shadow and I am proud to give you this task." He stated proudly. "Now go!"

"Of course, Lord Megatron." I said then turned and walked out of the room. And what a surprise, Blitzwing and Lugnut are still going at it. Don't they have better things to do?

Authors note: Please be nice! This is my first story ever. And sadly I do NOT own Transformers in any shape or form


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: OMG I got a review! And coming from me, who has never had a review in my life, it makes me sooooo happy. Thanks to lambotwinsfemme and because I am so excited, I decided to post another chapter. Everyone is based off TFA and for the characters that aren't in the TFA show, take them from G1 and put them in TFA forms.

Shadows thoughts are in italic.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or its characters but Shadow is my OC and the story idea is mine also.

Chapter 1

It was about mid-day when the Decepticon spy reached the Autobot base. Shadow was a minibot femme with a black frame and helm, with a grey faceplate, dark purple fingerless gloves and boots that were two-thirds up to her knee. She also wore a visor that was a deep red.

Shadow snuck up to the side of the base and up to a window. Inside she saw stone couch and flat screen TV. On said couch was an organic playing a videogame. _So that's the human that Megatron was talking about._ And sitting next to the organic was the large green Autobot who was also playing the videogame. Shadow accessed her data files and looked him up.

Her HUD popped up.

…_Accessing Data…File found…Autobot Designation: Bulkhead _

As she was accessing her files something caught her attention. A flash of yellow. She looked to the door of the room as a yellow minibot walked through. A quick check of her files and his name came up. _Bumblebee…hasn't Shockwave mentioned him before? _He walked over to the two on the couch. _He looks like he is telling them something but I can't tell what._

The human looks disappointed, pausing the game giving the yellow one her attention. So does the green one. The minibot motions for them to follow them and thus they do, walking out of the room. _Great now I can get in._

Shadow then pries the window open silently and climbs in, making sure to close it again. She then activates her cloaking device and disappears into thin air. _I knew that stealing this idea from Mirage would come in handy._ She then walks out the door and follows the sound of voices.

All the Autobots including the organic are waiting outside the front door of the base. Just as she get within about 20 feet from them the one called Prowl turns and looks in her direction. _He can't see me…can he? Surely not. _She then let out a breath she had been holding as he looked away.

"Alright team, as you know the Elite Guard is coming to visit and-"Bumblebee cut him off. "Coming to visit my aft, Sentinel just wants an excuse to yell at us because he is so slagging board yelling at everyone on Cybertron." _Hehe so true Bumblebee, so true._ Prowl then reached over and wacked him on the head and in the process hitting one of his horns. Bumblebee yelped in pain grabbing his damaged horn and swore under his breath. _Ouch that hurts so much. _Shadow flinched remembering how many times that has happened to her own horns.

"-and is going to have more than just Sentinel, Jazz, and the Jet twins. Joining them will be the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, along with Blurr." The mere mention of the Lambo Twins caused everyone to moan, even Shadow.

"Why, why us?" Bumblebee wailed. _Cute…why did I just think that? Bad Shadow._

As Prime opened his mouth to reply, the sound of a ship landing stopped him from saying anything. The ship landed right next to the base. _Whoever is driving is pretty good at it, I mean I would have hit the building._

As the ramp extended down, all of its passengers came down it. Jazz walked over to Prowl saying hello, Blurr and the Jet twins went over to Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, Sentinel stepped up to Prime and Ratchet immediately complaining about the organic stuff all around him, and the Lambo Twins just stood on the outside of the group looking around excitedly. _I bet it's their first time here._

Shadow noticed her cloaking device power was getting low because it could only run for a little while before it shuts down to power up again. She slipped outside the base and started to go behind the base when her cloaking device shut off. _Oh slag. Please don't see me._

Unfortunately the Lambo Twins saw her.

"Hey there's a 'con over there!" shouted Sideswipe getting everyone's attention. _Thanks Sideswipe, thanks a lot._

Shadow turned around to see all the Autobots staring at her. "Slag" she cursed and ran as the Lambo twins, Prowl, Jazz, Blurr, Bumblebee, and the Jet Twins all took after her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Sorry I haven't put more up. I have been busy because of school and other crap. Anyway thanks for the reviews and ideas are always needed and welcomed, please. If anyone has questions either i.m. me or ask it in a review. I would be happy to answer them.

Me: I so own Transformers! It's all mine!

Bumblebee: Don't lie. Everyone will stop reading your stories .

Me: You're soooo nice….not. -_-

BB: I Sorry *looks at me with puppy dog eyes*

Me: Grrrrrr…The puppy eyes don't work with me. I shall send the wrath of primus to get you*smirks evilly*

BB: Nooooooo! I don't want to die. Please don't. I am sooooooooo sorry. *Runs around screaming*

Me: Just kidding BB. You should have seen your face!*sound of a camera click* I am so showing the others this! *laughing hysterically*

BB: o.O… NOOOOOOOO! *runs after me*

Me: Get away! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh *Braces for impact*

BB: Give it!

Me: NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! KILLER BEE ON THE LOOSE!

Few Hours Pass

*Everyone else that is in the story by now has come out to watch.*

Me: OK OK here…*hands camera over*

BB: YAY! *Runs off to destroy it*

Me: I am soooo glad he didn't check for the film. Anyway….I don't own Transformers in any shap or form. But I can dream right?

*On with the story* _

Chapter 2

_Shadow turned around to see all the Autobots staring at her. "Slag" she cursed and ran as the Lambo twins, Prowl, Jazz, Blurr, Bumblebee, and the Jet Twins all took after her. _

Shadow raced through the trees, dodging blasters and throwing stars. She made a quick turn and pressed her back against a large tree. _Oh my primus these 'bots can move._

"Where be the 'con?" Jetstorm asked the others.

"I don't know. But where could it have gone." Replied Jazz. _Now I'm an it, great. Wait a minute there were 8 'bots, but now there is only 7. It's the black and gold ninja-bot. Where could he have go-_

All the Autobots was startled when a loud yell was hear from behind the tree next to them.

"Looks like Prowl found the 'con." Said Jazz as he rushed over to the tree with the others hot on his heels. As they got past the tree, they were shocked at what they saw. Prowl was the one who had actually yelled. Shadow had sensed him in the tree above her and moved out of the way, grabbed him and pinned him.

Shadow had Prowl pinned to the ground on his stomach, with one arm twisted behind him.

"Whoa, are you losing your touch Prowlie?" Said Bumblebee.

"Shut up." growled Prowl.

"Anyone moves and the ninja gets it." Shadow snarled, pointing a gun at Prowls head.

"Oh my Primus….it's a femme." Said a shocked Sunstreaker. All the others all had a shocked look on their face.


End file.
